O Momento mais Feliz
by Lika Junge
Summary: Kurama havia decidido se declarar, Botan o observava de longe. O que vai acontecer com esse casal? Descubra lendo essa fanfic! Minha 1ª fic Kurama X Botan


**Copyright:** Como vocês já devem saber, YuYu Hakusho não me pertence( que pene, se pertecence havaria umas coisinhas de diferente ). 

**O Momento mais Feliz**

Botan observava de longe o treinamento de Kurama e Kuwabara, escondida, somente pensando em seu grande amor, que por mais que não acreditasse, já foi um grande ladrão do Makai. Como ele era lindo, mesmo estando machucado e cansado, sua beleza era inacabável! E não era somente a sua beleza que a encantava, mas também o seu jeito de ser, como lidava das coisas, como era gentil, educado, carinhoso, ele era simplesmente PERFEITO! E justamente por isso ela sabia que jamais poderia tê-lo. Com certeza logo que acabasse com a pena ele arranjaria uma namorada, pois não havia como um ser tão maravilhoso se apaixonar por ela, nem se fosse por mágica.

Ela suspirou...

Enquanto isso Kurama continuava seu treinamento, e apesar de estar exausto, conseguiu sentir a energia de Botan, não só a energia, mas também o seu delicioso cheiro, sua presença o deixava no mundo das nuvens. Mas porque ela se escondia? Será que tinha medo de sua outra metade, Youko? Começou a olhar em volta, procurando-a, mas não avistou nada, porém sabia que ela estava ali. Continuou procurando... De repente foi atingido por Kuwabara.

O que foi Kurama? – perguntou o rapaz estranhando a atitude distraída de seu treinador.

Nada não Kuwabara.

Mas você anda tão distraído!

Não se preocupe, vamos continuar.

Meu Deus do céu! Essa foi por pouco. Mas ainda não entendia porque sua amada se escondia. Nunca percebera medo nela, desde que se apaixonara perdidamente, na primeira vez em que se encontraram. Tão linda, carinhosa, preocupada... A partir daquele dia começara a espionar ela e o Yusuke, descobriu que sua amada também era muito alegre, que sempre estava de bom humor, que ela podia alegrar a qualquer um com os seus sorrisos e que era divertida. Era isso que ele estava precisando, diversão em sua vida, e também amor. Ela era a garota perfeita, a única que conseguiu deixa-lo completamente apaixonado. Mas ainda precisava de coragem para se declarar.

§-

Agora só faltava um dia para o início do torneio, e Kurama se despedia de Kuwabara.

Tem certeza de que não quer vir junto Kurama?

Não, obrigado, tenho mais uns assuntos para tratar.

Que assuntos – disse o rapaz com uma cara maliciosa – a namorada?

Não, não é nada disso! – falou o outro completamente vermelho.

Hihihi, certo, deixa pra l� se você não quer vir junto por motivos pessoais – ele olhou para Kurama com um olhar sapeca – então tchau!

Tchau – disse o ruivo dando um suspiro de alivio.

Hoje ele procuraria Botan para lhe falar sobre seus sentimentos, nem que tivesse que derrubar a floresta inteira para acha-la, mas primeiro iria para o chalé em que andava dormindo para trocar de roupa pois ainda estava com aquela do treinamento com Kuwabara.

Não muito longe dali, Botan havia encontrado um lugar maravilhoso em meio aquela selva toda, um lindo lago sobre o qual a Lua se refletia, um recanto maravilhoso para uma cena de amor, mas não era o caso dela, que se encontrava sozinha. Precisava relaxar um pouco, já havia sofrido e amado demais por causa de Kurama, e aquele parecia ser o lugar ideal, e não tinha com o que se preocupar, pois seu amado já tinha ido embora, para nunca ser seu, pois ela sabia que ele nunca a notaria. Nesse momento uma lágrima escorreu por suas delicadas faces, uma lágrima de infelicidade e de um amor não correspondido.

De repente notou que rosas cresciam na margem do lago. Mas não podia ser, não podia ser ele, será que era. Tomou coragem e se virou para traz, viu que Kurama estava a meio metro dela, a observando. Por que ele estava ali? Será que era uma brincadeira? Será que era coisa do Kuwabara e do Yusuke? Se fosse eles iam desejar nunca ter nascido! E se não fosse, o que seu amado queria, vê-la sofrendo mais? Será que ele sabia do amor que a garota nutria há tanto tempo por aquele ruivo de olhos verdes?

Kurama avançava em passos lentos na direção da garota, essa tremia, mas não saia do lugar, talvez por medo, talvez por curiosidade de ver o que seu amado queria. Em alguns segundos os dois ficaram com as caras separadas por apenas alguns centímetros. Um podia sentir a respiração do outro, os corações acelerados, movidos por pura paixão. Tomados por esse sentimento investiram em um apaixonado beijo que durou minutos. Após pararem apenas por falta de ar, Kurama abraçou Botan, apertando-a contra o seu peito e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

Eu te amo.

Botan olhou para ele e disse:

Eu também te amo, sempre amei.

E ali eles ficaram até o amanhecer, para nunca mais esquecer aquele momento, que seria o mais feliz das vidas deles.

Fim  
Oi! Essa é a minha 1ª fanfic então por favor NÃO ME MATEM...BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ, eu sou muito nova para morrer... ops me empolguei, bem, como ia dizendo, essa eh a minha 1ª fic, mas eu prometo que vou melhorar com o passar do tempo. Vou aprender a escrever melhor e depois começarei fics em capítulos. Bem, é só isso, e não esqueçam das reviews, eu aceito qualquer coisa( menos baixaria ). Tchauzinho!


End file.
